


You Can't Escape Love Kageyama!

by TakoyakiCorn



Series: KageHina [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakoyakiCorn/pseuds/TakoyakiCorn
Summary: The 2nd hint for Kageyama's crush. The feeling when you're afraid.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093604
Kudos: 12





	You Can't Escape Love Kageyama!

Kageyama and Hinata ran to school. Kageyama won this time

"No fair Bakayama!"

"Boke, I won fair and square!"

They walked inside the gym still arguing. They saw the gym being covered from head to toe in snow and winter decor. The ceiling had snowflakes hanging, even the net had two snowflakes near the ends.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Noya yelled behind the duo

"What's going on..?" Tanaka said

"Oh hey guys!" 

"Suga San? What's going on?"

"It's two weeks before Christmas!" 

The group stayed quiet and then Tanaka and Noya ran all over the place.

"KIYOKO-SAN IS BEAUTIFUL IN THE SNOW!"

"YES!''

"You're serious correct?" Tsuki said

"Don't ask them that 4 eyes." Kageyama said

Kageyama and Tsuki then began arguing while Tanaka and Noya jump for joy. Yamaguichi and Hinata go and talk to Daichi and Suga.

* * *

Afterschool, Kageyama and Hinata usually walked home together, or at least to where they usually part. But today, Hinata was late. Kageyama didn't mind waiting for him though. It was a habit sometimes. 

He started thinking about the other week, when Hinata just selflessly pushed a small girl out of the truck's way. He didn't want the girl to die but at the same time, he didn't want Hinata to go save that girl recklessly. 

Kageyama then decides to go look for Hinata around the school. He went near the lockers, the entrance of the school. He then overheard a girl talking to Hinata. It was his classmate. When Hinata was in his class during lunch sometimes asking him something about practice, she usually looked over. He thought it was something wrong with his hair. But now, it seems like she was looking at Hinata. 

"Hinata-San! I wanna t-tell you something!"

"What's up?"

Kageyama's lungs felt heavy and he didn't like that he knew the girl was confessing. It tasted bitter. He didn't want to hear his answer but, stayed anyways. 

"I like you Hinata-San!"

"..."

"I'm so sorry. I don't feel the same way. I like someone else Kirgo-San."

"O-oh. While its sad to hear that. I guess I'm happy you like someone else. Thank you."

"I hope we can be friends though!"

"Yeah that'll be nice!"

Once Kageyama knew that the convo was over he ran straight to where the bikes were and waited pretending nothing happened. 

"Kageyama?! You waited for me?" Hinata said 

"Yeah dummy. I did. Now come on, I don't have all day."

The two walked together unaware of their growing feelings. 

* * *

Kageyama wondered what was the bitterness he had back there meant? was it anger or disgust?

He realized it was not those emotions but...

_**Jealousy** _


End file.
